Pressure reducing valves are used to allow high pressure fluid supply lines or compressed gas tanks to be reduced to safe, usable pressures for various applications. A pressure reducing valve may be part of a gas pressure regulator, for example, a pressure regulator, to match the flow of gas through the valve to the demand placed on it.